A traditional ice-resurfacing machine is a specially designed vehicle for operation on an ice surface. This machine is typically is constructed on a vehicle chassis and includes a watering and scraping unit and storage compartments for both water and scrapped ice. A standard ice resurfacing vehicle is quite large, often the size of a large automobile, making it expensive to purchase and operate.
Although a standard ice-resurfacing machine is effective at resurfacing the ice, it may not be suitable or cost effective in all situations. In some instances a simpler and easier ice resurfacing system is desired. This system must be cost effective, easy to operate, and preferably utilize a users existing equipment.